Semʹya
by OneGirlStudio
Summary: "Life was so dull, da? Until I met him..." ROCHU! Shounen ai; eventual yaoi. Clannad AU! Russia Centric! Rated T for... Russia.
1. Chapter One: Part I

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CLANNAD NOR HETALIA.**_

_**WARNING(s):**_

_**Russia. - . -  
><strong>_

_**Cursing~**_

_**Shounen ai! … for now.**_

_**Please enjoy~!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One:<em>

_Part I_

* * *

><p>This town… is an eye sore, da? Too many painful memories for my taste… School is boring and monotonously useless; I believe that the repeating of the same thing every day is what pisses me off the most, da? Although, it <em>is<em> a lot better than going home I suppose… I'd prefer to never go home again, yes… that would be nice.

I continued on my walk to Hetalia Academy, my high school, starting up the usual and _annoyingly huge_ hill. Honestly, who in the name of General Winter builds a school a top of a hill like this? Running a hand through my ashy blonde – almost white – hair I frowned.

It could _not _have been fun building it, da?

In case you haven't guessed already I am Russian, and indeed a high school student despite my height, I am currently a senior at Hetalia Academy. My name is Ivan Braginski; it is nice to meet you.

Ah~ such an annoying school filled with troublesome people~… maybe I should burn it down after graduation, da? Either way this idiotic, dull routine was beginning to make me _sick _to my stomach. My mouth twitched into a smile; that was my way of dealing with things, it keeps me… more or less sane.

Just as I reached the half way mark on the hill I caught sight of a petite form out of the corner of my eye, I slowed down unconsciously, "_C-cha siu bao_! (1)" I blinked at the boyish voice. I'd thought he was a girl… he had long black hair tied in a side pony tail that slung over his shoulder, and a feminine face with a lean body… I _almost _expected him to be wearing a girl's uniform maybe he was just a retarded transvestite like Felix – … he was wearing the _guy's _uniform, same blue plaid pants and tan vest with a white uniform collared shirt underneath, like the rest of us… how odd, da?

However, I of course was an exception; I wore a long white scarf around my neck~ it's a very precious thing to me, da, and _you thought _that regulations could stop me from wearing it? Oh! You are a silly thing, da!

On another note, _what did he just say_? Wasn't that the name of a Chinese bun?

I turned around and looked at him, blinking, as he continued to… talk to himself like a crazy person (no, not _me _standards, a normal one that you would keep away from on the streets). Anyway, he was spouting nonsense… with such a cute determined face that it made me stop dead in my tracks beside him. "D-Do you like this school, aru?"

This certainly _was_ interesting. He has a weird accent… maybe he's Chinese?

"Because… I really like this school, a lot, aru!" … ah… what a shame, such a cute face is spouting such bullshit, da? "… But everything always changes, aru, slowly but surely everything changes, aru…"

It is very fun to listen to someone's innermost feelings and wishes, da~?

"Everything eventually changes and leaves you behind, aru, even the fun things… and the happy things too. But, can you still… love this place, aru…? "

I was stunned into silence for a few seconds and before I knew it the words came out tumbling out of my mouth of their own accord, "Why don't you just go and find more, da?" He turned to me in surprise and my violet eyes met his warm but slightly piercing chocolate brown... what was a word for those eyes? They looked so... _honest_, "_Bozhe moĭ_…" I hissed under my breath in astonishment. This couldn't be a guy, da, no man could be _possibly _have eyes like that…

… Am I color blind or did the world just grow a couple of hundred shades more colorful, da?

After a pause I continued, "All you have to do is find more happy and fun things, it isn't difficult, da?" he just stared at me in a stunned silence. "… Come on, let us head to school, da?" I smiled my most least intimidating smile and began walking up the hill. Sure enough he followed after me quietly.

And so began the happiest morning I'd had in a while… that is until school began. Then it was back to that same boring routine… ha~ so depressing, da?

* * *

><p>As I walked home from school I paused in front of the gates to the sports dorm. Why don't I visit it Alfred~? Smiling I headed towards the dorm then smiled wider at the familiar scene.<p>

"H-Hey guys can't we stay cool~?" this person is… regrettably one of my only friends… Alfred F. Jones… "You all know that I need _"Holding out for a Hero" _to get through the day! C-cut me some slack, I am the hero after all~!" the blonde American laughed nervously… did I mention how unfortunate this was for me?

He was surrounded by the football jocks… whom I was guessing he pissed off by playing his sucky 90s music too loud again, da?

"SHUT UP!" took the words right out of my mouth; still smiling I crouched down, put my hands on my chin and enjoyed the show.

They picked him up by the collar and shook him, "COMMIE BASTARD! H-help me out here will ya'!" Alfred was incredibly strong (as in _lifting up a small car_ without breaking a sweat strong). If he wasn't holding back he could have dealt with all of them easily… it was a waste that he had to be too much of a righteous idiot to realize that…

"Let me think~ nope!" he sent me a betrayed look as he was lifted up into the air. I watched with a smile as they threw his about as if he were a rag doll~ ah, how impressive! Alfred was very buff.

Of course due to all of the noise that they were making the dorm mother was _bound _to come around sooner or later. And there she came bounding down the hall, pissed as hell~! "QUIET YOU IDIOTS!" yes, the lovely Elizabeta sporting a black, nonstick frying pan.

The building was cleared out in a matter of _seconds_, so very frightening, the power of a 24 year-old bipolar female dorm mother, da~?

"Damn, kids… I'm the one that gets all the complaints from the neighbors…"

"LIZZY~~!" Alfred grabbed hold of her legs. "You should have come sooner~!"

Miss Elizabeta was a beautiful woman, long light brown hair, and she always had a pink flower in her hair. "Get the hell off of me Al."… unfortunately her attitude was that of a bull dog; no… more like that of a _Pit Bull_. She kicked him off and turned away, "This is YOUR fault too! Have you learned your lesson for today?"

"…"

"_Alfred..._"

"Yes mom – I-I mean mama – NO I mean ma'am!" he quickly corrected himself when he saw an offending frying pan come into view.

"So, shall we go to your room, da?" the American happily complied.

* * *

><p>As Alfred mumbled muffled curse involving the consistent words 'rugby' and 'bastards'… eventually I grew bored of this, (his messy room wasn't pretty to look at either, da?)<p>

I suddenly got an idea and smiled, "No one can hear you if you whisper, da~" he paled.

"Ivan…"

"DAMN RUGBY TEAM BASTARDS!" I sang out as the blonde yelped and hid under the bed.

_BANG!_

"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT!"

"…" there was a moment of silence as he glared at me, most likely hating my smile the most right now.

"Screw you Ivan…"

"Wimp." I scoffed.

Alfred slowly go out from under the bed, "… Just you wait! I'll get 'em all good just before graduation rolls around! And," he leaned in close to me, "You get to back the hero up you commie bastard you~" I smiled emptily (with an almost pitying look), and nodded, before turning back to my tea.

"You ass, you aren't gonna' do it!"

"Well I really like seeing other's suffer, da~? Especially you, so I'd be more on their side than yours, da."

"WHY YOU –"

_BANG!_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

I smiled sweetly, "I shall kick him back, yes~?"

"GAHH! Cut it out! I'll die!"

And so another day ends with nothing interesting occurring, (aside from that pretty boy I saw earlier, da?) Ah, this is so depressing. No motivation, no passion, just another boring day, da?

I wonder when something will change.

* * *

><p><em>Such a useless world that has ended, nothing is born and nothing dies in this place. So boring. Nothing happens here, if I were to be born here. I believe that I would truly go insane, da?<em>

_But on the bright side, there is a boy in this world. He's really pretty~ will long dark hair and beautiful pale skin; white suits him well, da? … He's been staring at me for hours now, can he see me? But… that would be odd, da?_

_I haven't been born into this world, yet..._

_I wonder what it's like to live in a world that's already ended. Is it lonely, I wonder? Honest chocolate brown eyes stared straight at me._

_Why am I bothered by this boy?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … Oh no… I started another fanfic… WTF what the heck is WRONG with me O . o…! …*shrugs* Oh well, I tried to keep the events in order to the original Clannad storyline and STILL keep Russia in character… O . o… took me seven hours… I think I'll edit it later… But should I do 'After Story' too… cause that season made me CRY… LIKE A BABY. - . - goodnight everybody~! ^ . ^ Ah, and yes… we are still on episode one… thus the 'Part'… Annnd the reason why it is so short XD ... should I lay off the 'da'?  
><strong>_

_**(1): … a type of Chinese pork bun – w – 0**_

_**Translation {Russian}: Bozhe moĭ = My God…  
><strong>_

_**TITLE EXPLANATION! Sem'ya is the word for 'family' in Russian~ Clannad is descended from 'family' in Irish~ See what I did there =3 I even double checked for the correct translation because I didn't want to mess up the translation~!  
><strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW~! if you want another chapter =3~  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter Two: Part II

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**_

_**Warning(s):**_

_**Russia's mind - . -**_

_**Minor Cursing **_

_**Shounen ai~ : D**_

_**Please enjoy~~~**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One:<em>

_Part II_

* * *

><p>"Ivan and Al aren't here yet." I blinked as my hand froze on the door handle. "I wonder what they are going to do for entrance exams, aren't they seniors?"<p>

"Naw, those two are basically the scum of the Earth, why should we care?" my eye twitched and I smiled widely; people in the hallway edged away from my dangerous aura.

Ah~ it seems that these little ones are filled with stupidity, maybe I should beat it out of them, da?

I slammed open the door and gained the attention of the room, though most importantly, those three. "KolKolKolKolKol…" The one that I recall called me 'scum of the Earth' hid behind his friend like a lost puppy. Ah? That sound just now you ask~? What are you talking about? There was no sound, da~!

I simply smiled; too bad my pipe was confiscated by the police.

As I walked briskly to my desk, I shot them another warning glare before sitting down at my desk. Just as I sat down our dear class rep, Raivis Galante, a blonde Latvian foreigner (now that I think about it Hetalia Academy has a lot of foreigners, da?) edged over to my desk nervously. Ah~ he's shivering like a leaf!

"_Zdravstvuĭte, malenʹkie Raĭvis_ ~!" he quaked more violently as his teeth clattered.

"I-Ivan, you're l-late again t-today… e-erm…"

I smiled widely, "Your point, da?" he yelped and backed up a couple of paces. It is very fun to mess with Raivis~ he's been frightened of me ever since we first met~! How cute, da?

"U-uh, I think that you should c-come to school on time every day is a-all… I-I'm so sorry…" he twiddled his thumbs and looked down at his feet.

"Impressive Raivis~ you _almost _sound like the class representative or something!" I smiled faintly and clapped my hands together delightedly.

Tears pooled at his eyes as his shaking became more defined, "B-But I _am _t-the class rep…"

"_What was that, daaa~?_" he let out a small whimper and back up into a desk… ten feet away~.

"Hey~ Braginski, you shouldn't make him cry; his brothers might show up~." It was that annoying voice again. Maybe I should push that annoying boy off of a building, da?

"I-I-I'm _not _crying…!" the sniffles coming from the blonde said otherwise.

I smiled, "Say, you read fortunes, yes?" Raivis looked up and blinked curiously, whipping out the left over teardrops budding at his eye's edges.

"Y-Yeah! I-It's a bit of a hobby actually," he smiled weakly. "I'll read yours for tomorrow… m-maybe you won't be late." still shaking slightly he began shuffling a pack of normal playing cards from out of his pocket.

However, due to this habit of his, (that… often infuriating shivering), the cards flipped out of his hands and into a scattered mess on the floor next to my desk. I still kept my smile, but my eye twitched _ever so slightly_.

"…Kolkolkolkolkol…"

"G-GAH! U-Uh, it says that you'll be late tomorrow!" he yelped backing up again.

"_Kolkolkolkolkol__**…**_" My, My, Little Raivis was just _digging himself a grave_, da?

"I-IT'S JUST WHAT THE CARDS SAY! T-THE WILL OF THE CARDS!" he trembled under my glare and caught my attention with the next line that came out of his mouth, "I-It's your future!"

My chant came to an abrupt stop and I blinked at him curiously, "What are you on about?"

"O-On your way to school you will have a mysterious and romantic m-meeting with an attractive person; then, you'll forget the time and that's the reason you'll be late!" he smiled a bit and looked up at me hesitantly… the scene was so adorable I was tempted to hit him upside the head – you know just for the hell of it, da?

"Wow~ you are very talented Raivis!" I smiled at him cheerfully.

"C-Call it a maiden's inspiration!" he said smiling widely – still trembling a bit.

I chuckled, "Silly Raivis~ you are a boy, da?"

The blonde blinked in shock; frozen in mid smile. Well that startled him quite a bit, da?

"RAIVIIIS!" a heavily accented voice sounded from the door way, oh, another annoying one, da? "Y-You shouldn't bully the weak! P-please stay away from my little brother!"

… In case you are curious, this is Eduard Von Bock, Little Raivis's older Estonian step-brother. He is in the other class – oh? You would like to know how Raivis is in _my class_, to begin with? In truth he is only fourteen years old; he skipped a couple grades and ended up in my year. It's been a fun year so far, da!

Anyway, the point is that this boy annoys me, to a certain extent.

"We were only talking, right~ Little Raivis~?" I smiled and looked down at the hand clenching my shoulder then to Eduard; who paled rapidly and backed up a couple hundred paces (sure to pull Raivis along with him.)

"Y-Yeah! Ivan wasn't doing anything, honest! He was just being his usual happy-go-freaky self!"

…

Little Raivis is digging himself _quite a deep grave_, da?

"_**Kolkolkolkolkol**_…" the both of them edged to the door way cautiously; both were quaking. Like brother like brother, da?

Eduard tightened his arm around an obviously terrified Raivis and slowly pulled him away. "S-So you were reading his fortune?" he hissed to his brother.

The little blonde nodded shakily in response.

"He said that I'd have a romantic meeting tomorrow on my way to school, da?" I turned to the Latvian as he flinched violently under my stare and moved up hesitantly to stand in my shadow.

"Y-Yeah…" he mumbled pale as a sheet; too bad, it would have been nicer if he cried, da~?

Again the older blonde sweatdropped as he silently edged towards the door, he gave Raivis a weak smile, "G-Good for you, I-I'm just going to leave you guys alone now…" he dashed out of the room, "I wish you luck, _väike vend_!"

Little Raivis looked at me – still shivering but looked slightly puzzled. "W-Why would he wish me luck…?"

I shrugged and smiled, "He's just irritating that way, da~?"

* * *

><p>I happily walked the halls with a warm <em>pirozhk<em>i in hand, I snuggled into my scarf as my cheeks turned rosy red from pleasure, how I loved our school's food court, since we have such a mix of foreigners in this school the school board had given the students a large selection of basic foods from around the world, (my school has a lot of money to burn, da?) Anyway, since I hated sitting in the always-crowded cafeteria I had decided to eat somewhere else today.

As I passed a small corner by the lockers I overheard a conversation with a group of students, "A ghost?" I slowed my walking and began shamelessly eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yeah, a ghost appears – apparently the ghost of that freshman killed in that car accident!"

"They say it's supposed to be like a midget or something!"

What idiots, ghosts don't exist; demons do~ Americans are silly, da?

Continuing down the hall I looked to the side (that had a conveniently placed window) and noticed a familiar face, it was the cute boy from this morning~! He sat under the tree with a small smile on his face as he nibbled on a bun.

Putting on a signature smile I easily broke the lock on the window (again) and landed easily on the ground four feet below. Walking over to the raven haired beauty I waved, "You are alone, yes?"

His eyes shot up startled and he slowly swallowed the rest of his bread… that happened to be _cha siu bao_… hum, I will have to keep that in mind for later use, da? It could prove for useful information~!

"Shouldn't you be with your friends?" I asked sitting next to him with my bun in hand.

I was a bit surprised by the sharp glare I got in return, "I'm sorry, I'm eating right now, aru. Go away, aru." Oh my, a feisty one, da?

Now normally I would have gotten… upset and smashed his head into this wonderful looking pavement~ but instead I smiled. "Then I shall wait da." I nibbled into my second bun as he gave me an odd look but went back to eating.

After a moment of silence he carefully folded the napkin he had been holding his bun in and set it beside his empty juice. Then he looked at me suspiciously, but a hint of curiosity danced in his beautiful… _beautiful _chocolate colored eyes~… "What is it that you want with me, aru… I don't have any money…" I wondered what that 'aru' was…

I chuckled lightly, "Nothing really, just wondering why you're eating out here by yourself." His eye gave a slight twitch, "Ah~ could it be that you don't have any friends, da?"

"…"

"I'm right aren't I da~!"

The Asian grumbled under his breath and I smiled widely, so cute, that little pout of his~ "… Say?" I gave him my full attention as he gave a small twitch, "D-Do you like this school, aru?"

Oh not this bullshit again. "No, I wish for it to burn to the ground." I stated with a shrug before working on my fourth bun that day.

He sweatdropped and stared at me for a long moment before shaking his head, "Well, I really love this school, aru." He got a nostalgic spark in his steadily brightening eyes, that made me want to smile _genuinely_, and that means a lot coming from me, da~?

"Why?" I asked with a shameless curiosity that made him shoot me a look.

"… I used to have a lot of friends to open up to and teachers that were close to me, aru… but now…" he sighed sadly.

"What is it, please tell me, da?" I asked in a quiet voice that made me internally wonder:

Since when did I have the capacity to be _considerate_, General Winter waiting for me back in Mother Russia have I finally _snapped_, da?

"I was absent for most of the year so they held me back, aru." He stated bluntly and honestly to his credit.

"Ah, you don't look like the delinquent type little one~" his eye twitched at the 'little one' comment but he refrained from saying much else. "So, basically every friend you had graduated and left to follow their own dreams, I am right, da?"

He nodded slowly as an air of gloom surrounded him, "Why the hell am I telling you this, aru. I just met you yesterday…"

"Ah~ I can be very persuasive, da~. But weren't you in any clubs? You should still have club members, yes?"

He shook his head again, "I wanted to join the drama club, aru… But let's just say that I'm very weak… I wouldn't get any parts."

I blinked then clamped a hand on his shoulder, earning a violent flinch, "Just try your best, da? Why don't you ask to join after school?" I smiled as he was stunned into silence.

"But –"

"Look da!" I pointed to some people standing on the school roof looking in our (general) direction. "If you don't smile then you won't make any friends~ try waving." I grinned as he looked at me warily. "Like this, DA~~~!" I put on my brightest most radiant grin.

Hesitantly he raised a hand and put on a small feeble smile… that was so extremely cute. I faintly wondered what his _real _one looked like then... Unfortunately it lasted but a second and the two on the roof walked away without a single glance. I watched his smile drop as he let out another soft sigh.

"They didn't notice…" I hissed dangerously as a familiar chant started under my breath. I would have to find those two students _later_, da?

I stopped abruptly as the Asian let out a mumble, "I guess I don't stand out much, aru…"

"This looks interesting~!"

"Come on let's go watch!"

"Hey wait up~~!"

The raven looked up curiously, "I wonder what all the fuss could be about…"

I simply shrugged and tugged him up by the arm easily, "We shall go see, yes?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm so happy to all of you who Favorited this story and Alerted X3 Anyway here's part 2 of episode 1~ I hope you enjoyed it ladies~ … right? **_

_**Translation(s):**_

_**{Russian} Hello, Little Raivis~!**_

_**{Estonian} Little Brother**_

_**Pirozhki = individual-sized baked or fried buns stuffed with a variety of fillings (this particular bun is made with meat, rice, onion stuffing ect. ect…**_

_**LEAVE A REVIEW AND YOU SHALL RECIVE AN UPDATE~ : D**_


End file.
